


QueerPlatonic Ship-Week 2020: V1

by OneiriX



Series: QP Ship-Week: October 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Othertale (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Color Sans - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Light Angst, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic Relationships, RPHShipWeek, Something else, v1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiriX/pseuds/OneiriX
Summary: With thepromptsfrom the Rare Pair Haven!I present to you...The 1st Version of QP Ship-Week!With the Prompts I didn't choose, I will be posting a2ndVersion too!Warning that all of them WILL be short
Relationships: Color & Killer, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: QP Ship-Week: October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966324
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Day 1: Dance

“C’mon, Color!” Killer grinned, “One dance won’t hurt ya!”

“Killer, I already told you no! I cant dance!” Color laughed while sitting on the couch.

Pouting, Killer stood in front of the TV, blocking his view of it. He held his hand out for him with a smile, “Please? Dance with me?”

Looking around, Color sighed and took the hand offered to him. “Fine. But I warn ya, it’s not my fault if I accidentally smack or step on you.”

“It’s not the salsa or tango, Lavalamp!” Killer laughed and pulled him up, “It’s just moving to the music! Do what you like! Don’t you like the music?”

Color smiled at him as he was tugged towards the back of the couch and Killer flopped his arms wildly, swinging his hips randomly.

“I don’t think that counts as dancing, Kills!” Color laughed at him.

“Yeah?” Killer challenged,” Well, _I’m_ having _fun_! You’re clearly having fun too and that is all that matters!”

“Sure,” Color chuckled and started to do the ‘robot’ as he had overheard some humans call it.


	2. Day 2: Movie Nights

“Color!” Killer whined.

“Killer!” Color hissed at him, elbowing him, “Shut up!”

“But- but I don’t want to see some- some sort of _fluffy_ movie about ‘true love’ and ugh-,” Killer faked throwing up.

“I’ve already paid and we’re waiting for the movie to start!” Color frowned at him, “Quiet down!”

Pouting, Killer settles back in his seat and tried to pay attention. It didn’t take long, however, before he fell asleep out of boredom. Color was just glad that Killer didn’t snore.

Returning his attention to the screen, Color focused back on the movie. He would just have to summarize it for Killer when he woke up.


	3. Day 3: Cutting Words

“Killer!” Color protested, attempting to get out of his grip.

“You promised me hugs, Color~!” Killer grinned, hugging him to his side as he plopped them down on the couch to cuddle in front of the TV.

“Killer…” Color growled out.

Stopping immediately out of shock, Killer’s grip loosed as he looked speechless at Color. Shrugging Killer’s arm off, Color got free and stood back up with a glare aimed at Killer.

“You…” Killer looked at him with a confused look, like a kicked puppy, “Color, you… you promised to spend time with me…”

“Why would I promise something like that? Ugh, I don’t want to be near you,” Color sneered, leaving the room.


	4. Day 4: Spoon

“Why.”

“Hmm?” Killer looked up at him, fork in his mouth. Pulling it free, he chewed on the piece of bread soaked in the soup, before placing the fork back in it.

“This. Is. _Soup_ , Killer,” Color stated, “ _Why_ are you eating _soup_ with a _fork_.”

“Why not?” Killer replied with a shrug, spearing a piece of vegetable floating in the liquid.

“How are you going to eat the liquid then?” Color pointed his spoon at Killer, “Soup is eaten with a _spoon_. See this? This is a _spoon_. Something you eat _soup with_.”

“Killer grinned at him and rolled his barely visible eyelights at him. “I’ll just grab the bowl and drink it! Duh!”

“But-,” Color threw his hands up, “Why go through that trouble when you can use a spoon!”

“I used a spoon to eat _his_ food…”

It was a weak argument, Killer used more than just a spoon to eat food even back then, but the conversation ended quickly after that. Color closed his mouth, stopping himself retorting with that.


	5. Day 5: Breathe

“Color, you need to breathe,” Killer tried to help, rubbing his back.

Panicking, Color drew himself away from Killer and pressed his back against the wall, keeping him within his eyesight. He was hyperventilating, taking in the unneeded air with quick gulps and barely able to keep himself from summoning a weapon.

“Color?” Killer asked, sounding slightly hurt.

“Why…” Color managed to get out, “Why did you _kill them_?!”

“Color…? What-,” Killer sounded shocked, a tint of anger spilling into his voice as he exclaimed, “Didn’t you hear what they said to you?!”

“That isn’t an excuse to kill them, Killer! You shouldn’t have _killed_ them!” Color shouted at him, turning away.

“Color, wait!” Killed shakily said, reaching out for him.

“No, _Killer._ ”


	6. Day 6: Laughter

Killer laughed as he spun in circles with Color.

Hands clasped together, Killer grinned happily at him. His grin dropped a bit when Color didn’t smile back at him.

Letting go of his hands, Color tripped and fell over. A giggle escaped Killer’s teeth at the funny sight of his friend on his ass on the ground.

Staring back at him unamused, Color stood back up and wiped away any dirt that stuck to him. Huffing, he walked away.

Killer frowned as he looked on, his hand coming up to grip at where his SOUL twitched out of the stable heart shape and back again.


	7. Day 7: Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst train~ choo choo!

His face was shadowed as he walked towards the front door. It just wasn’t working anymore. Color tried to stop him, grabbing his wrist when he reached the door and held the handle of it.

“Let go,” Killer calmly told him.

“Killer, no, wait. We can talk about this,” Color begged him, refusing to let go, “It was one small fight, I’m sure we can figure this out, you don’t need to go back to _them._ ”

“It wasn’t a _small_ fight and it certainly wasn’t just _one_!” Killer yelled at him, turning around to face him. He ripped his wrist from Color’s grasp. Black liquid started to trickle down from his sockets, his SOUL wavering between a heart and a target.

“It’s _all_ our fights! Or, to be precise, you! You keep pulling away, acting more and more annoyed with me and then turning around and telling me that you _care_ about me?” A red tear escaped his socket and he angrily rubbed it away with his sleeve, uncaring of the black liquid hate sticking to it, “Most of the time, I don’t even do anything wrong! I’m just trying to spend time with you! I thought we were _friends_! I don’t know what got into you. but I’m having _none_ of it!”

Taking a step closer to Color, a knife appeared in a flash in his hand and he pointed it at him, “ _They_ are people that _accept me_! They actually care about me, I’m not just an _annoyance_ to them that they can’t wait to _cure_ so they can leave!”

“I-,” Color looked at him with wide sockets.

“Yeah, I heard you calling the Star Dicks! There is **nothing** about me that needs to be cured! I’m fine the way I am!”

“ _They_ told me you were toxic, that you were _bad_ for me!” Killer shouted, more tears spilling down his cheeks, “I didn’t believe it, you _cared_ about me! If anything, _I_ was the bad influence, right!?”

“But now I can _clearly_ see how I rank in your eyes! I’m _done_ with your bullshit! I’m going back where I belong, with _them_! I should’ve **never** let you convince me otherwise!” Killer ran out of breath after the long speech and he panted for a moment. Seeing that Color was speechless, Killer turned around and left the house.

“Kills-,” Color tried to call out, but the door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence.

And he was left alone.


End file.
